Shitty Big Brother 2
Shitty Big Brother 2 was the second gameshow hosted in the history of JP's gameshows, and the second season of Shitty Big Brother. Like its predecessor, it was never recorded. Twists & Changes * '''Old House: '''The season is held in the old house, which has received an extension. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: '''A hidden immunity idol is somewhere in the house, and can be played at any point until the final 5 tribal council to nullify any votes against the recipient. * '''Survival Mode: '''The players will play in survival mode, having to farm and provide food for themselves. * '''Add/Remove a Juror: '''The final 2 competed in a surprise final reward challenge, where the winner would either add someone who did not make the jury to the jury, or remove someone from the jury. Houseguests Season Summary At the start of the season, the 9 players were dropped off in the ruins of the old house, which has fallen into disrepair since the 7 returnees played in it. Rounding out the cast was Deric, who was originally gonna play in the first Shitty Big Brother but couldn't make it, and Harper, Cade's sister. Pretty much everyone's in it for redemption, especially Cade, who was hurt over losing in the finalvote to Jenry unanimously. As the players were left to their own devices, several of them noticed a large waterfall coming through the cracked skylight several dozen meters up. Several players swam up the waterfall, and although Dylan, Jenry, and Ryan made it up before him, Dalton was the first to realize that it was the first challenge in disguise, and he narrowly beat Ryan in a footrace to win an unknown reward. Before the first immunity challenge, Kristi gathered Deric, Dylan, Harper and Luca to make a "misfits" alliance, viewing the other 4 as much bigger threats to win. The immunity challenge was a team relay parkour challenge, with teams of 3 divided randomly- Harper, Jenry, and Ryan on blue, Cade, Dylan, and Kristi on red, and Dalton, Deric, and Luca on yellow. Dalton's reward was he was able to swap any two people he wanted, and he chose to put himself on blue and Harper on yellow, damning the yellow team to suck. The blue team won, and were then told they'd compete against each other on the same course, the first to finish would win immunity. Jenry wound up beating Dalton and Ryan due to being on the hardest part of the course in the relay section, giving him the practice he'd need to win. Before voting, Deric felt bad that someone would be fucked over so early on, and volunteered that people could vote for him if they wanted. However, the misfits alliance refused, and they all voted as a bloc to eliminate Dalton in a 5-2-1-1 vote. The former final 3 realized they would need to get their shit together or they'd be next. The final 8's reward challenge divided the group into teams randomly, where 4 were given a colored helmet and 4 blank. Luca got yellow, Jenry got blue, Cade got red, and Ryan got white. The other 4 would choose their partner, rounding out the teams to Deric/Luca, Cade/Harper, Dylan/Jenry, and Kristi/Ryan. The teams competed in a survival minigame where they'd have to complete achievements in a bedrock cube, similar to skyblock, which Kristi and Ryan handily beat the others in. They won an unknown advantage in the next challenge. Between the challenges, Dylan and Ryan found a secret passage that led into air vents, which connected to the old house. In the collapsed bedroom where the former winner, Jenry, slept, sat a hidden immunity idol. The two reached an agreement that Dylan would keep the idol but give it to Ryan if he asked. The immunity challenge was one where the players would need to race through a very long course with pressure plates on the ground, and if they stepped on them, they'd teleport the player back to the start. The advantage Ryan and Kristi won was they'd be able to give one team of their choosing unlimited spider eyes they'd have to keep eating. That team was the blue one, Dylan and Jenry. The challenge would only end once both players of the same teams as before crossed the finish line, granting them both immunity. However, after 40 minutes, Ryan made it across, then Luca, then Jenry. Ryan ran back and beat the course multiple times out of boredom, and due to the time elapsed, everyone agreed it'd be best to give Ryan, and only Ryan, the win. In the house after the challenge, both alliances stood mostly strong, however, Cade got his sister Harper to flip sides to him, Jenry, and Ryan, tying the two sides at 4-4. The sides piled their votes onto Jenry and Kristi, and nobody flipped on the revote, meaning Cade, Deric, Dylan, Harper, and Luca would have to draw rocks for elimination. The rocks were drawn, and Luca drew the red rock, eliminating him premerge again, with no votes to his name. The final 7 reward started with a touchy subjects challenge, where Dylan was quickly eliminated. Then was Kristi, Ryan, Cade, and Deric. And in a surprising upset, Harper, who hardly knew anyone in this group, managed to narrowly beat Jenry, once again, winning an unknown reward. Nothing much of note happened between challenges, outside of Dylan annoying the houseguests, and it coming up that he and Ryan have the idol between them. The immunity challenge was a game of chicken, where players would be pitted against one another in a game of chicken, having to jump off a platform as high as they think they can survive while losing as much health as possible. Harper's advantage was to give a player of her choosing leather boots to wear, which she gave to Dylan. In the end, it came down to Harper vs. Kristi, with the latter winning immuntiy. After the challenge, everyone was starting to get annoyed with Dylan's shit. Sides came together to vote Dylan, who before the challenge, told Ryan he'd give him his idol if Ryan didn't vote for him. Thus, Ryan threw his vote onto Deric, receiving Dylan's idol while Dylan left, 5-1-1. The final 6's reward challenge was a test of the players' knowledge of Minecraft's history, along with a little bit of luck. In the end, Ryan very narrowly beat Cade. Between challenges, Harper and Kristi started bonding, becoming much closer friends than they were coming in, due to being the only two girls in the competition. Kristi hoped that maybe Harper would stay with her and Deric, sided against the previous top 3 finishers. The immunity challenge was a litany of puzzles, with each round eliminating the slowest finisher. Ryan's advantage was skipping the first round, where Harper was eliminated. The next round was a logic puzzle which eliminated Jenry. Then a flow puzzle, eliminating Kristi. Then a slide puzzle, eliminating Deric. Lastly was a word puzzle, which after seeing the letters spread out on Cade's board, Harper correctly guessed for him ("PEE IS STORED IN THE BALLS"), winning him his first immunity of the season. Going into the vote, Kristi expected a 3-3 tie, but was shocked to see a fourth vote for her, thinking Deric flopped. However, it was in fact Harper who caused the 4-2 vote, making Kristi juror number 1. The final 5 started off with an archery challenge, where each player received 5 arrows they'd have to distribute amongst the other players, giving them to who they wanted to have the best shot of winning. Cade received 12 arrows from the other players, by far the most someone got, putting them to good use and winning his second consecutive challenge in a landslide. After the challenge, Jenry was talking to Deric and noted how Harper and Cade were obviously gonna work together, since they were siblings. Deric agreed, and since his main alliance was gone, he was willing to work with anyone. The immunity challenge was a series of 5 mazes the players would have to race through, one at a time, then backtrack back to the start to win. Cade received a speed 1 potion to use in the challenge, but still just barely lost to Jenry. After the challenge, Jenry approached Ryan to tell him about how he and Deric were gonna vote Harper to separate her and Cade. Ryan was cool with whatever, and thus, she became the second juror in a 3-2 blinside. The final 4 was finally upon the players, with Deric the final member of the currently dismantled "misfits" alliance. Coming into the final 4 reward challenge, he thought he'd need to win it to ensure his victory. The reward challenge was a question hidden under a thick layer of dirt, which the first player to answer winning reward. ("ELIMINATED WITH NO VOTES") Ryan did so, and won, once again, an unknown reward in the next challenge. Cade pointed out to Deric how Jenry and Ryan were a close duo, they'll drop him as soon as Cade's gone. This is running through Deric's mind going into the final 4 immunity, a challenge with 8 mini-challenges the players had to complete to earn a flag at the end of each one, with the first person to earn all 8 flags winning. Ryan's reward was that he only had to receive 7 of the 8 flags. This allowed him to easily beat the other 3, although he decided to wait until Cade was just about to win, and claimed his immunity. Going into the vote, Cade successfully convinced Deric to vote with him, the vote then becoming a 2-2 tie between Cade and Jenry. Ryan refused to change his vote, so it came down to Deric to break the tie. He refused, so a tiebreaker was held between him, Cade, and Jenry, with Deric leaving due to drawing the red rock. Once again, a person who would have been safe had they swapped their vote left the game and became juror number 3. The final 3, the same final 3 as in the first game, were kept in the tribal council arena, and were immediately transported to the end through an end portal under their seats. After reminiscing on the fallen players, they were brought to their final challenge- standing in a water stream over a cliffside. If they go off the edge, they are out. Last person standing wins final immunity. After about 15 minutes, Ryan falls. And at the 45 minute mark, Jenry eventually falls, granting Cade the final immunity. When voting, neither Jenry nor Ryan wants to give Cade a case for themselves in the game. As he casts his vote, Cade just has one word: "Revenge." And with that, Ryan leaves in 3rd place again, the final juror. Before the jury could vote, the final 2 played in one last challenge, a trivia challenge, based on the game they played in over the last several weeks. Cade once again narrowly beat Jenry, and earned the right to either add a juror from those that didn't make the jury (Dalton, Dylan, and Luca) or remove a juror from the current jury (Deric, Harper, Kristi, and Ryan). He elected to remove Kristi, bringing the jury down to Deric, Harper, and Ryan. Deric said he sacrificed his game for Cade, and Harper said she wouldn't say shit. Ryan had a very long diatribe about how Jenry once again played the superior game, but in the end, it wasn't enough. Cade got his revenge, winning over Jenry in a 2-1 vote. Voting History